This invention pertains to the apparel industry for the specific purpose of attaching a Bandana or other cloth type material to a hat for the purpose of providing protection from the sun or an adverse weather condition. The application of this invention will provide shade to the wearer during hot weather conditions or additional protection from the cold in cold-windy conditions. This application will also prevent injurious sun burn to the back of the neck area and sides of the face, if applied properly. During rain weather conditions, this application will assist in maintaining a dry head for the hat wearer should the bandana be made from a rain repellant material.